1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to assembly tools, and particularly to an assembly tool for assembling a lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembly of an optical lens for a mobile phone, a group of lenses is inserted into a lens tube, and an infra-red (IR) filter is attached to the lens tube. After that, glue is dispensed between the IR filter and the lens tube. The lens tube is fixed in an assembly base, and the optical lens has been assembled. However, an operator generally positions the lens tube in the assembly base manually, therefore, the optical lens is easily scratched and contaminated. Furthermore, it is difficult for the operator to precisely control a height of the optical lens formed by the lens tube and the assembly base, resulting in bad imaging effect of the optical lens.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.